


Ethan

by Tetraktys



Category: Moonlight Lovers (Visual Novel), My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, basically Candy is pissed with Kentin, you can guess the rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetraktys/pseuds/Tetraktys
Summary: This is set during High School Life episode 37 when Candy goes to the Moondance to make Kentin see reason and runs into the manor's resident psycho.In Canon we see her being wary of the handsome stranger and uninterested in his avances.But... what if...?
Relationships: Candy/Ethan, Candy/Kentin (mentioned)
Kudos: 9





	Ethan

I stormed back in the Moondance after my confrontation with Kentin.

Was it really over between us? I couldn’t believe it, after all we’d been through… But I was tired of being sidelined whenever Evan was around, and his words… I’d never seen him so cold towards me.

I felt goosebumps on my skin just remembering his irate look. I didn’t want to feel like this anymore, I needed a lifeline. I needed distraction.

“Are you sure I can’t offer you anything to drink?” a soothing voice said to my ear, and I turned around to find the guy from before. The really handsome one, with icy blue eyes that seemed to look deep into my soul.

“Just a drink” he added raising his arms in a seemingly innocent gesture that did nothing to hide his cocky, crooked smile.

“I bet I can make you forget whatever it is that’s making that pretty face of yours look so somber right now. Believe me, I can be really entertaining when I want to.”

I looked at him for a few moments, there was something in those eyes… fascinating. Picking my phone, I sent a quick text to my friends saying I wouldn’t be coming home with them.

“One drink. Sure, why not?”

Then followed him to the bar.

* * *

The low, dark beat vibrated through me as I moved my body slowly against his. His hands on my hips, my back against his front, he hugged me from behind, his lips lightly drawing a path from my shoulder to my ear.

His featherlike touch was almost too much of a tease and I raised one arm behind me, my fingers in his soft hair, pushing his head closer, wanting to feel more.

A low chuckle came from him, “maybe we could move this to a more private place? I have a room upstairs…”

This gave me pause. Was I really that pissed I’d been dumped that I was going sleep with a stranger? Albeit a really hot one that, from the way he moved his body and mine on the dancefloor, I bet knew exactly what to do with both in other circumstances.

“I don’t even know who you are,” I replied unsure.

“And…? It’s not like you want to. From what you said at the bar, you’re in love with someone. I’m not suggesting anything serious. You could use the distraction, and girl… I’m the perfect kind of distraction around here.”

I was so damn tempted, even with my eyes closed, his breath on my skin was giving me goosebumps and the touch of his hands was burning through my dress. But most of all, feeling his strong body behind me, enveloping me. I wanted him to devour me.

For one blessed night I didn’t want to be myself. But was it worth it? The consequences…

“If you’re worried of regretting it in the morning, I can promise you, you will spend the best night of your life and not remember one thing.”

“I’m not that drunk.”

“It’s not alcohol, nor drugs, I promise you. Let’s just say I’m a very persuasive person.”

I turned around, finally looking at him, sceptically.

“What, you’re going to hypnotise me or something?”

“Or something, yes.” He replied in his crooked smile.

This guy was crazy, but you know what? So was I. No good girl Candy, tonight I wanted to be reckless.

“Lead the way.”

* * *

“What a pretty sound,” he purred while holding my wrists above my head, a nipple between his lips, “let me hear it again.”

I was lying on the bed, in a room just above the Moondance, naked and shivering, but not because I felt cold. He was still completely dressed, even wearing his jacket and gloves. I wanted to feel his sculpted chest and his muscular arms directly with my fingertips, but this somehow made it more… impersonal? Which was good with me. And, I had to admit, also kinda kinky.

His tongue swiped again on my nipple, sucking and biting. He was a little more aggressive than expected, but I liked it, this mixture of pleasure and pain.

“Mmm… fuck you’re wet.” He said moaning approvingly.

“How would you even know?” what an arrogant prick.

“I can smell it, sweetheart,” he replied cocky and I felt myself blush all over. “You’re dying for it, and who am I to deny such a lovely lady.”

Without stopping his exploration of my chest, he pinned my wrists with one hand and moved the other to my thigh, raising it to hook my leg around his hips. A moment later I felt something slipping between my folds. Something smooth and impossibly large and I tensed immediately.

“Ouch… ow…”

“Fuck!” he stopped mid-movement. “You are… you didn’t tell me you are…”

“What?” I asked irritated, it wasn’t his business if I was a virgin. I could do whatever I wanted with my body, if the guy I loved didn’t want anything to do with me, I was free to have sex with a random guy picked up in a club.

“Don’t tell me it matters to you. Go on, I don’t care.”

My own words stirred something in me. I didn’t care, right? He’d made his choice when he’d left me on the sidewalk like yesterday’s trash, and now I’d made mine. It was fine.

The boy… Ethan was his name? Looked conflicted. He stared for a moment at the spot where our two bodies joined, and I could tell he was one second away from one final push, ready to sheathe himself completely inside me.

“Damn it.”

Closing his eyes, like to conjure strength and patience, he stepped away, freeing my wrists and letting my leg fall back onto the bed.

“W-what…?”

“It doesn’t matter to me, but it does to you.” He raised his lather clad hand to wipe at a tear on my cheek that I had no idea had been there in the first place. “I am many bad things, and opportunist is one these, but only when the girl really wants it.”

Was… was that relief that I was feeling? He’d come so close, I could feel a tiny rivulet of blood between my thighs. Just a tiny bit.

“Thank you…” I whispered, letting my head fall back to the pillow. “You’re a good guy,” I added closing my eyes.

“Mmm…” he said pensive, distracted. I opened my eyes to see him staring hungrily between my legs.

“Not really, I’m not.” He grabbed my thighs again, “I think I should make you feel good anyway. That’s why you came here in the first place, afterall.”

“You mean…”

Before I could add another word, he kneeled and buried his head between my thighs. At the first swept of his tongue between my folds, I grabbed the sheets of the bed and arched my back in pleasure. He moaned appreciatively, lapping at me with so much thirst, like a starved man.

Fuck, he was good. While he was sucking and licking from my entrance to my clit over and over again, my head was completely void of any thought but for the pleasure he was giving me. The moment I was sure I couldn’t take it any longer, his lips shifted to my inner thigh and a piercing sensation, like of something sharp sinking into my flesh, sent me off the cliff.

It was… I had no word to describe what it felt like. The first small moment of pain gave space to such pure bliss, like I’d never experienced before. I could only feel his lips against my skin and his strong hold of my thigh and hips, and him sucking, deeper and deeper, as if he wanted to consume me whole. As if a part of me was permanently leaving me to become his.

A warmth spread through my body and I cried out in surprise and delight as newer waves of pleasure ran through me one after the other.

It could have lasted a minute, or an hour or a lifetime, but when he was done, he crawled over my spent body, something red at the corner of his lips.

“You taste like honey, sweetheart.” Leaving a small kiss on my cheek, he added, “Thank you.”

The last thing I saw, were his striking blue eyes, as he whispered to me words that I couldn’t understand.

* * *

I jumped into my bed, startled.

My heart beating crazy, I looked around my room. It was dark, still the middle of the night, I hastily grabbed my phone and saw it was 4:30 am.

What had just happened? Was that a dream…?

I looked down at my body. I was wearing my pyjama.

I didn’t remember coming back home from the club. What I did remember was the discussion with Kentin, and my heart sunk at the thought. But then… there had been a boy, hadn’t it? A few drinks, a dance and… I had no idea. What a strange dream, but a pleasing sensation ran through my body, as if I was feeling lighter, stronger, ready to deal with everything. As if I’d had a really encouraging pep talk that had chased away my despair and made me see reason, ready to conquer the world.

I lay again in bed and closed my eyes, ready to sleep away the rest of the night.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow I would fight again and make him see reason.

It wasn’t over. It would never be over.


End file.
